tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Tayo the Little Bus
This list is all about episodes from the new 2015 series Tayo the Little Bus & Friends. Voices UK Osian Gatehouse as Tayo (series 1-2) Teresa Gallagher as Tayo (series 3 onwards) Keith Wickham as Rogi (series 1-3) Blake Harrison as Rogi (series 4 onwards) Emma Tate as Lani Steven Kynman as Gani Keith Wickham as Citu Teresa Gallagher as Nuri Emma Tate as Hana Tim Whitnall as Rookie Duncan Wisbey as Pat Osian Gatehouse as Speed David Holt as Shine Marc Silk as Roley Menna Spittle as Trix John Hasler as Frank Teresa Gallagher as Spinny Kerry Shale as Bully Paul Panting as Cooku Joanne Froggatt as Nana Steven Kynman as Ractor Colin McFarlane as Champ Rob Rackstraw as Met Andre Sogliuzzo Rob Rackstraw as Larry Britt Allcroft as Betsy David Holt as Tory Eileen Montgomery as Princess Ray Emma Tate as Mellow Susanna Reid as Bella Rasmus Hardiker as Blow John Eric Bentley as Turi Andrea Libman as Lila Rob Rackstraw as Tani Kate Higgins as Revver Rebecca O'Mara as Toni Bob Golding Tracy Ann-Oberman as Rani Emma Tate as Sani Jo Wyatt Colin McFarlane Su Pollard David Menkin Emma Tate as Tramy Steven Kynman Blake Harrison US Robyn Slade as Tayo (series 1-2) Rob Rackstraw as Tayo (series 3) Hayden Rolence as Tayo (series 4 onwards) Nolan Balzer as Rogi (series 3) William Hope as Rogi (series 4 onwards) Kami Desilets as Lani (series 1-4) Brigid Harrington as Lani (series 5 onwards) Kerri Salki as Gani (series 1-4) Richard Ian Cox as Gani (series 5 onwards) Tim Bandfield as Citu Emma Tate as Hana Colin Murdock as Spinny Lorelei King as Trix Tabitha St. Germain as Nuri Joseph May as Speed (series 1-2) Reid Scott as Speed (series 3 onwards) Kerry Shale as Bully Mark Moraghan Tara Strong as Hotshot Cecily Kate Higgins as Cooku (series 1-3 Ashleigh Ball as Cooku (series 4 onwards) Joanne Froggatt as Nana Andre Sogliuzzo Ruth Jones Eric Bauza as Larry Grey DeLisle as Betsy Mike Bell as Tani Samuel L. Jackson Rasmus Hardiker as Blow Jules de Jongh as Tory Ryan Reynolds Andrea Libman as Lira John Eric Bentley as Turi Cathy Weseluck as Rani Lachele Carl as Sani Kerri Salki as Tramy Tabitha St. Germain as Carry Kate Higgins as Revver Colin Murdock as Sky Steven Kynman Lee Ingleby Claire Corlett David Menkin Claire Corlett According to Nelvana, My Little Pony stars Kelly Sheridan and Sam Vincent will voice characters in the show, but it is unknown which characters they will be. Also, Bob the Builder stars Blake Harrison, Jacob Scipio, and Marcel McCalla will be part of the voice cast. Episodes Season 1 #Frozen Solid #Sleeping Sunshine #Rogi the Speedboat #Lani the First #Train Trap #Dirty Lani #Music Paradise #Tayo to the Rescue! #Rescue Buses #The Broken Lift #Wake Up, Tayo! #A Day Out with Tayo #A Trip to London #Pat's Temper #Squishy, The new Steamroller #Gani's Forest #Rogi's Seaside Adventure #Queen Lani #The Desert Canyon #Heart Gets Scrapped #Speed's Date #I Need towing Myself Season 2 #Firebus Gani #Tough Jobs #Off-Road Buses #Shine's Prank #Windy Returns #Cruise Trip #Mr. Fartypants #Bongbong's Sleepover #Back in Space again Part 1 #Back in Space again Part 2 #I Don't Like Heights #Lani Gets Mad #Blue Digger #Chris & Squishy #Dozy Dozers #Pat & Rookie Get The Blame #I Love Alice #A Date with Alice #It's OK, Tayo #Gani's Secret #Heart's Lovely Save #Cheer Up, Citu! Season 3 (featuring Teresa Gallagher (UK-onwards) and Rob Rackstraw (US) as Tayo and Reid Scott (US-onwards) as Speed) #Rogi's Doze-off #Gani's Second Injection #Heart's Towrope #Too Many Crashes in One Day #Tayo Goes Away! #Rogi Gets Sick #The Holidays Part 1 #The Holidays Part 2 #Stop Arguing! #Working Together #Oil Spill #A Very Bad Storm #Hammer Down #Champ's Breakdown #Racing Gadgets #A Proper Neon Makeover #Yikes! #Dig & Drill #Back To Work #Smasher, the Drilling Truck #Tayo's Fuel Leak #Saving The Scrapheap Season 4 (featuring Hayden Rolence (US-onwards) as Tayo, Blake Harrison (UK-onwards) and William Hope (US-onwards) as Rogi, Ashleigh Ball (US) as Cooku and Kate Higgins (UK/US-onwards) as Revver) #Let's Rock & Roll! #It's All For Fun and Fun For All! #Smasher Smashes #Roley Rolls #Ractor's Day Off #Cooku to the Rescue! #King Cooku #Funny Fuel #Let's Rumble! #My Childhood Memories #Shush, Shush, Shush #Rogi & the Rockin' Rainstorm #Busy Buses #Friendship Comes First #The Relationship #Betsy Comes to Visit #Sleepwalking #Duri's Difficult Day #Tayo and Larry #Daredevil Rogi #Tyre Toss #Gerrald Season 5 (featuring Rasmus Hardiker (UK/US-onwards) as Blow) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Tyre #Met's Busy Day #The Disappearing Engine Oil #Lani's Loud Snore #Working Hard #Helping Blow #Rally #Express Delivery #Gani's Breakdown #Dream War #Welcome Back! #Lani's Outrage #Which Team? #Going on Strike #Sea Adventure Part 1 #Sea Adventure Part 2 #The Big Adventure #Medical Mishaps #Nurse Lani #Down on the Farm Schedule *8:00-9:30- Milkshake! (UK) *10:09-11:12- Spacetoon (Arabia) *8:30: 10:00- PBS Kids (USA) Category:Lists Category:List of episodes